She changed, I regret
by loveisfake
Summary: Going from a pudgy innocent 'freak' to a beautiful perfect girl can sure change some things. Somethings will never change though, the way she sees herself. Her childhood bully, her nightmare is trying to make it up to her? He might not notice it but as the days of being hated and trying to be liked go by, something changes. Love is mixed in with swirling with thoughts mind.
1. Voice of an angel

Voice of an Angel

I watched as the honey blonde grabbed the microphone and my ears filled with her angelic voice. The petite female sauntered around the room, dancing and singing while everyone dances along. She literally made eye contact with everyone BUT me. How could she just ignore me? It had to be a coincide because…well I'm me. This is even my party. If she wasn't so sexy she would be kicked right out.

The mystery girl wiped her hair and rubbed up against a few guys. While dancing she was yanked by the arm and came face to face with Grace, my twin. She smiled at her and my sister began whispering in her ear as the music did its input. The blonde's eyes landed on me and checked up my body. I smirked and winked at her. She got a disgust look until it was masked with a sexy one.

She began strutting this way and kept her eyes locked to mine. She looked so… familiar, yet so different. She swayed her hips as she walked. She brought the microphone up to her perfect lips and began singing again. When she got to me she placed an innocent hand on my chest and right when our faces were inches apart, I looked down at her lips and they pulled into a smirk before giving me forceful but not even trying push and as I stumbled with my footing she turned, whipping my face with her perfect ringlets. I could hear her laugh go through the microphone as she danced away.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked over to see an amused Jerry, holding in a laugh.

"Dude, what was that all about?" I shrugged and looked back at the girl that was finishing her song and placing the microphone back in the stand and smiling at the DJ. She stepped off the stage and was bombarded with questions.

"I don't know. All I know is whoever that girl is, is going to love me?" He chuckled and I heard a giggle come from my other side. Grace stood next to me trying to hold in her laugh. "What?" I hissed and she went silent. She looked over to Jerry and winked.

"That girl," She said pointing to the blonde that was already having a conversation with a guy. "Would never love you" I glared at her and she smirked. "That girl hates you"

"She doesn't even know me" I hissed without hesitation. She patted my chest and giggled.

"Oh, Jackie, she knows you way to well." She crossed her arms and stuck out a laugh as I squinted at the girl. "You don't recognize her?" I shook my head no and leaned in. Grace leaned into my ear and whispered. "Think back to middle school. She the girl people thought killed herself after freshmen year. She's the girl that you and your toy, Donna, bullied and called fat." I gasped and looked at Grace who was leaning back smirking. No, that can't be her. She can't be her. That girl had straight ratty hair. That girl was pudgy. That girl was awkward and held her head down. That girl wore sweats and long-sleeves not dresses and skirts.

"Who are we talking about?" I looked over and there stood Donna, crossing her arms over her chest. I gave her a fake smile and she grinned her gloss covered lips and patted her clumpy eyelashes.

"Me"

I turn my head and gasped went around the small group.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD" Donna's screechy voice yelled.


	2. When was she your friend?

When was she your friend?

The goddess stood a foot away from me. She stood with her hip popped and had one hand on her hip. Donna stomped away, to shock to even look at the changed beauty that was in our presents.

"Hello, Milton." She said as Milton walked into the small group.

"Greetings, Kim. It's nice to see you back in Seaford." He smiled at her before walking away. She turned to Jerry and smiled. She waved a hand over his shocked face and he wiped his drool before waving nervously. I chuckled and tried to catch her attention but she didn't even give me a look. She turned to Grace and smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" Grace nodded and she smiled. "Are we still hanging out after school?" She asked.

"Yeah and I'll drive you to school tomorrow just walk over." Grace replied, smiling. She nodded and strutted away. Grace turned to me and crossed her arms. I let out a fake laugh and looked around, awkwardly. Grace slapped Jerry's chest and he shook back to reality.

"She's okay" He said trying to act cool. Grace rolled her eyes and hit him again. "HEY" I chuckled and watched as Grace pushed her light brown hair over her shoulder and wink at him. He went quiet and stumbled.

"When were you and… her… all goodie good?" I asked, not wanting to say her name. I still can't believe she's back and looking like that! I wouldn't have been a jerk to her back then if I knew she would look like that in the future.

"Since forever" She replied in a duh tone. I glared and she just gave me her Brewer smirk.

"Liar, you wouldn't even give her a second look then!" I said, getting annoyed at her thinking she's the superior twin.

"Not in front of you!" She waited for my replied but I just stood there quiet as she continued. "She didn't want you and _Donna _to know I was her ONLY friend because she believed you would start doing the same you were doing to her to me." I gave a weak sigh and blinked away the past from my brain.

"I wouldn't have done that" I said in a hushed tone that I didn't even think she heard. I guess she did because she leaned in close and growled.

"She didn't think that." She smirked again and whipped around. "Bye, Jerry" She said flirtatiously waving as she disappeared into the crowd. Tomorrow will be… interesting.


	3. The struggles of being hated

The struggle of being hated

I groaned as the sun hit my eyes threw my opened window. I struggled to get up and shut my window. When I grabbed the curtains, to close it, I noticed a petite blonde looking at herself in the mirror as she posed. I smirked and watched as she pop out her hip and criticized her already perfect body. She straightens her hair and gave herself a disgusted look. She turned around and her doe brown eyes looked with mine. She didn't ignore me or yell at me like I thought. She smirked and strutted to the window. I opened mine and was about to say 'hi' or apologize but instead she smiled and slammed the window shut and whipped the curtains closed.

I shrugged and stood up, stretching. I grabbed my original white shirt and leather jack and grabbed regular blue skinny jeans. I put them on and fixed my hair in the mirror. I smirked when I looked perfect and grabbed my bike's keys and bag. I got on the bike and was about to zoom to school when I saw a familiar blonde skip out of the neighbor's house and cut through the bushes and into my driveway. She didn't give me a second look; instead she fixed her already perfect floral top and walked her way to the door. Her vans walked right past my bike and knocked on the door.

Grace answered and pulled her to the car. Grace glared at me and blondie hopped into the convertible, without even opening the door. That totally just made her a little hotter. I shook my head back to my bike and took off.

When I stepped into school, all eyes were on me until the doors opened behind me and wolf whistles and glares were focused behind me. I felt judged and fixed my jacket. I found Jerry by my locker and walked up to him.

"I guess Kim's return is surprising?" Jerry said leaning his locker besides mine. I chuckled.

"Says the one that drooled" He went quiet and I closed my locker, patting his shoulder.

I turned around and saw the conversation starter opening her locker, across the hall from mine. Grace leaned besides her and talked up a storm. I heard my name come up and Grace smirked over at me. I walked over with Jerry hot on my trail. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"Someone talking about me?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer. She turned around, still in my arms. "How about-?" I was interrupt when she held her hand up to my face.

"No" She said smiling. I held her tighter and she just kept giving me that fake smile. Her foot landed hard on mine and my grip loosened as pain shot through my foot. She slipped her tiny waist away from me and walked away with Grace talking to first class. She slipped into a room and I smirked.

Jerry and I walked into class and I smirked seeing Grace and her sitting right in the back. We sat in front of them and I turned around. Grace leaned over, protectively, and glared at me.

"Jackson" She hissed.

"No, it's okay, Grace." She said, putting her elbows on the table and pushing Grace away. She smirked at me and I leaned in closely. Our noses were inches away and you could literally feel the tension. I felt Jerry and Grace's eyes forcefully on us. I waited for her to say something but she never did.

"Nice to see you again" I whispered. I thought she would shiver or stutters like most girls I talk to but she just blinked.

"Not really" She said. Anger boiled in me and I sat up.

"Girls don't talk to me like that" I said glaring. My glares didn't affect her, she just sat there motionless.

"Seems like I just did," She replied. I felt my eyes turning a deep shade and growled.

"Listen here you little shit-." I pointed a finger at her and she crossed her arms, interrupting me.

"Rather not" She smirked.

"I'm not afraid to-," I gave an angry sigh.

"Do what Jack? Hit me?" She asked, leaning closer to me. I gulped as she leaned in close and gave me the emotionless face. "You haven't changed at all." She said, proudly.

"And it seems like you have" I replied, trying to make it sound like a bad thing.

"I have. Good observation but it's not like you care. You're still the douchebag you always were." My blood boiled and my hand raised a little and clenched.

"Kim, don't push it" Her eyes flickered over to Grace that was listening intently. She smiled and turned back to me.

"No, Grace, I think a person should know how much I hate them." I bite my lip and I could feel my fingers turn white.

"Kim" Grace warned. This time her eyes stayed locked and determined.

"Still dating that slut Donna?" I nodded and she chuckled. "I'm surprised"

"Why? That I can keep a girl this long?" I thought she would be startled but she didn't flinch.

"No, I didn't think you would keep a girl with that many STDs" I growled and she just smirked. This girl is ASKING to be punched! "Don't be mad, Jackie," I winced at the nickname. "It's just I heard about her personal closet for other guys." I held my fist down. "No worries! I bet they only play board games in there!" I wasn't holding back. I swung, watching it smash into her cheek, but instead it was caught by a smaller strong one. "Not this time" She said. I gasped as she twisted my wrist. I pulled away in pain and looked up at her to see her smirking. "I don't understand why they say 'Karma's a bitch' it feels pretty sweet right now." I gave her a fake laugh and turned around in my chair. I massaged my wrist and winced as a red mark began to appear.

How is that possible?! I'm a 2nd degree black belt and… and… SHE'S A GIRL! She is now 10 times hotter and I hate it!


	4. Regret is going to kill me

Regret is going to kill me

I walked into art class and took my regular seat, in the back. I watched as the room filled and soon I saw a popular blonde walk in with my sister pulling her. They sat in front of me and they both started to draw. I didn't know what to draw so I just drew what came to mind.

As I was drawing a cartoon, I looked over my paper and saw blondie's drawing. She drew a big heart which made me smile, thinking of her happy side and her pain and sad depressed side. That is until she drew a spider web covering half of it and cracks throughout the whole thing.

Grace gave her a shy smile and began drawing her picture of two familiar brunettes holding hands. Ugh, I sound so… so… soft.

She put the picture of the heart to the side and began drawing something else. From a far, it looked like a girl with her eyes closed but as you got closer you could see that each line was words. I squinted really hard and could make up a few of the words. I let out a gasp and watched as honey blonde hair whipped around and doe brown eyes glared at me.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. I gulped and looked up at her and saw her still staring at me.

"I-I…" I couldn't get out the words. GOSH, I'm pathetic.

"Well spit it out!" She yelled in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She turned around and I could see her stiffen. I sat up straight and remembered my reputation and what this leather jacket stands for. I leaned over to her ear. "Aw, don't be like that babe." I expected her to shiver or show any emotion at all but instead she stayed stiff. I smirked and leaned in closer to her. "Do you even have emotions?" I asked. I felt soft vanilla hair hit my face as she turned.

"No, I don't" She hissed. "I learned that emotions show weakness and I'm anything but weak. But you wouldn't understand." She turned back around and I leaned back in my chair.

How could I do this to her? How could I do this to anyone? I made it so she doesn't want to be weak or even seen as weak! She's not weak. She's strong! She dealt with me and bullying for three whole years! And she's still alive! Sitting right in front of me and not clawing out my eyes. This girl is strong. This girl is genuine. This girl is true which just makes my situation worse.


	5. How do you not love me?

How do you not love me?

I walked into lunch and sat down at my table. The table besides mine had a familiar blonde, sitting back to back with me.

"I don't hate him," I let out a sigh of relief. "I despise him" I sucked it back in and regret began to fill my mind. I toned into their other conversations.

"How could you hate him, he's so dreamy?" I heard a cheerleader, Kelsey, sigh.

"Not when he's slamming you into a locker and calling you a piggy." The girls gasped and I groaned at the memory, or memories, of slamming her head into a locker and telling her that if she was small I could throw her in to it.

I felt a tape on my shoulder and saw the goddess herself giving me that emotionless face and leaning on her chair to reach me.

"Could you stop eavesdropping? It's really rude." I gave a weak smile and nodded. She began laughing. "Who am I kidding? When are you not rude?" She spun around but I grabbed her arm and spun her back. The girls went back to their talking and just in case; I pulled Kim up and out of the cafeteria. I pulled her into the stairwell and saw her crossing her arms annoyed. "What do you want, Jackson?" She asked annoyed.

"You" She looked at me with a grossed out face.

"I'm not property" She replied, trying to walk away. I blocked her way with my arm and shook my head. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Kim, I'm deeply sorry. I feel so guilty for being such an ass to you throughout the years." She rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Did they redo the stairs?" She asked.

"Listen, Kimmy, I know you don't hate me" She puffed out a stiff laugh. "You love me" This time she grabbed her stomach, laughing.

"You're kidding!" I shook my head and grabbed her waist. I pulled her close to me and felt her breathe on my face.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it?" She shook her head confused.

"I'm stumped! What don't I feel?" She said.

"The tension" She gave a fake laugh and I leaned in closer. Our noses lightly brushed each other.

"Yeah the tension between me and my childhood bully" I blinked away the comment and leaned in closely.

"You can't tell me you're not affected by me"

"Sorry, to burst your bubble" She laughed. I felt her laugh hit my face.

"So it won't affect you it I…" I grabbed her cheek and she stuck in her breathe. I smirked and leaned in closer. "… Just…" She leaned back a bit but I held her. My brain asked 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' but my heart said, 'good for it'. Next thing I knew I planted my lips on hers lightly. I pulled and looked at her hopefully. She looked down at my chest and brought her hands up to her lips. Her face showed something I couldn't comprehend and then she looked like she wanted to throw up.

"That was disgusting" With that she push me away and ran back to the lunchroom. After my shock wore off, I walked back to the cafeteria and saw Kim look me in the eyes and gave me a sexy smirk. Wow, can this girl give mixed emotions! She sat in her seat and I went back to mine. The boys erupted in conversation and I tried to listen to both.

"Where did Jack take you?" Grace whispered to Kim. Kim hesitated.

"He just tried apologizing. It was nothing." I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding in.


	6. Don't underestimate

Don't underestimate

At the end of the day, I walked to my locker and saw a flash of blonde and brown hair wipe out the front doors. I grabbed my bag and went out to my bike. I hopped on my bike and watched Jerry get on his. He nodded to me and we took off down the street.

We pulled into the partly filled parking lot and parked in the front. I fixed my jacket before Jerry and I walked into the mall. We passed the food court and, me being me, winked at a few girls. We walked through the clear doors and didn't hesitate to walk over to our lockers.

"Hey, Jer!" I heard my perky sister call out flirtatiously. Gosh, these two just need to make out and stop with the flirty waves and shit! I turned around and noticed Grace standing with a tiny blonde that was looking at herself in a hand held mirror. My heart skipped a beat as she fixed her hair that was already in a bump free ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pasted her. She looked up at me and groaned. She closed her mirror and tossed it to a familiar baby blue gym bag. I shook the memories from my head and looked at the annoyed beauty standing feet away from me. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"This is my new dojo" She replied. I gave her a confused look and she smirked at me before turning around. I couldn't help but look at her ass as she bent down into her bag. It's her fault! You wear booty shorts to practice and I will stare. She caught me staring and smirked over her shoulder. She wiggled her butt a little as she stood straight up.

"Jack, you will be sparring with our newbie Kim!" Rudy called out as he exited his office. I looked over and saw her laugh and look up at me. "Is that okay?" Rudy asked, seeing the scared look I gave her.

"Fine with me, can you handle that?" She glared at me and I shivered before straightening up and walking into the locker room.

I walked out and saw her stretching. She raised her hand over her head and I could see her thin stomach. As she raised her hands higher her shirt came up more and I could just make out a scar at the very top of her stomach. She caught me staring and quickly pulled down her shirt. I gave her scared look and she shrugged it off.

"Let's see this match!" Jerry called out as him and Grace came into view. They sat down on the bench. I looked over at her and saw her walk over to the mat.

"I'll go easy on you" I told her. She laughed and got into a fighting position.

"More like, I'll go easy on you" I smirked and laughed. "I wouldn't want you to get beat by a girl in front of your friends"

"I wouldn't want to beat a girl in front of my friends" She gave me a 'are you kidding me?' look and I comprehended what I said a sighed it off.

She went in for a kick but I caught it and twisted her around. She broke from my grip and did a roll before standing back up. I swung at her and she blocked it. She blocked all my hits and next thing I know I'm on the ground clutching my stomach. The goddess that knocked me down stood over me and smirked.

"It's funny seeing you in pain for a change." She said, walking away. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach and stood up. I watched as Jerry laughed at me and Grace crossed her arms. I wasn't really surprised at that, I was surprised that instead of giving me sarcastic comments, the beauty stood in the corner in front of our mirror, fixing her hair and outfit. I stomped over to her and stood behind her as she looked at her round ass in the mirror.

"It looks fine." I tried to assure her. She smirked at me and turned around to face me.

"You would know" She tried walking away but I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest.

"I would know" I admitting. She rolled her eyes as I gripped her tighter. "You know why?" She shrugged.

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me." I let out a small chuckle and placed a finger under her chin, so she looked into my eyes.

"Because I can't keep my eyes off of you" She started cracking up and broke from my grasp just to fall to the ground laughing. She stock back up and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah right" Was her last words until she walked off.


	7. I guess were not playing board games?

I guess were not playing board games, are we?

I walked into the gym in my basketball shorts and wasabi tank top. I saw Jerry on the blenchers, watching the girls practice. I smirked at the girls before sitting next to Jerry.

"Not to sound like the worst friend ever but dude, your sister is smoken!" I laughed as my friend finally confessed to his weak spot for Grace. "Look, Kim yo!" He pointed at a blonde next to Grace my eyes flickered to her.

"She looks okay" I said. I listened to Jerry laugh. "What?"

"Stop kidding yourself! You like Kim and not just because she a sexy beast now." I chuckled and glared at him.

"No I don't" I hissed.

"Then why is it, you have been watching her for the past fifteen minutes and not you _'oh so loving'_ girlfriend?" He pointed to Donna who was staring at me and when our eye locked she blew a kiss and went back to the group. I gulped and watched as the girls began stretching. Jerry and I continued with the Donna conversation until we heard a thud come from the floor. We walked off the bleachers and I saw blonde hair scattered on the floor and the owner clutching her stomach.

"Kim, are you okay?" Grace asked, touching her rib cage. She owed and stood up and sat on the bench. "Okay, girls! Water break!" The girls scattered and I walked over to the groaning blonde. She looked up at me with pain in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest janitor's closet.

"What's up?!" I asked confused on why she just happened to be in pain in the same place I saw part on her scar.

"I guess were not playing board games, are we?" She asked, sarcastically.

"What? No, gosh! What the hell!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and let go of her stomach. "What is that scar?" I asked calmly.

"Why do you care?!" She yelled back. I sighed and leaned on the wall. She crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't want to see you hurt" I whispered, grabbing her sides and bending down to her height.

"Says the one that hurt me for three years" She spat out. I deserved that.

"I care for you…" I held in a breathe and sighed. "…Kim…" I let it out as a whisper, to afraid that if I said the name that ran through my mind that regret would wash over me, which is exactly what it did. I gulped. She looked up at me and I could see the water in her eyes. She blinked it away and held in a sob.

"You want to know?" I nodded as she let out her emotions. "You want to know why I have that scar. Why I moved?" I nodded again and she scrunched in her nose. "I had to get my stomach sucked. You know why? Because I tried to kill myself. You know why? BECAUSE OF YOU! The head banging, the name calling, the insults! That weakens a person!" A tear ran down her cheek and I could feel them coming to mine. "I moved because my parents didn't want the town to know that they were the ones with a suicidal daughter. After we moved, I stopped eating. I'm lucky to be alive… with no help from you!" I sighed and did something I was afraid to do this whole time, I hugged her. She cried into my shirt and when she was done she looked up at me and wiped away her tears. She spit in my face and ran out of the closet.


	8. I just want to talk to her

I want to talk to her

I rode home in a deep funk. I looked over at her house and saw my sister's car parked in the front. I quickly got off my bike and threw the helmet on the ground gently. I ran to her front door and knock, in hope to get the blonde beauty herself instead of her parents.

My own sister, my own flesh and blood, opened the door and slammed it in my face. I groaned.

"Come on! I just want to talk to her!" I yelled through the door. The wooden door opened slowly and Grace stuck her head out. He straight brown hair flowed down the door, blocking me view. "I just want to make it up to her" I whispered. Grace rolled her eyes and opened the door fully but blocked my way in. I looked over her shoulder and saw no blonde hair in sight.

"A bit of advice, brother… leave her alone" She was about to slammed the door again but I grabbed it and held it open. "Jack, you've done too much to make it up." I sighed.

"I just… feel so bad" I said in a whisper. Grace smiled at me.

"It amazing to me that back when she was here the first time, you hated her but now that she's back and attractive you suddenly want to bang her" I winced at her thoughts on my motives. I heard a giggle come from the other side of the door and squinted at the crack to see familiar honey blonde hair.

"Kim" I finally said her name louder. "I'm sorry" I could literally hear her eyes roll.

"Sorry does cut it. Goodbye Jackson." That's when the door was slammed and I could hear the lock click.

I don't know why but I must get her to at least like me! I want her to forgive me for the terrible things I did to her! I know exactly how to start! I should have done this year ago!


	9. Dump the Slut

The break up

I stepped into school and looked around the crowd of students. My eyes landed on the she-devil. Her makeup was lathered on twice as much today and I don't know how I enjoyed her kisses throughout the years with that much lip balm on. I nodded to myself and slithered my way through the crowd. Why was there such a big crowd anyways? I was pushed to the center and saw the girl I need to talk to and the girl who wouldn't talk to me.

"Hey, Jackie" She piped up, flicking her hair over her shoulder and squaring her shoulders back.

"Listen Donna we have to talk." I said. I heard a stiff laugh come from behind me. I turned and saw Grace slapping her petite friend to shut up. "As I was saying" I turned my head back to Donna and saw her pressing her chest to mine.

"I don't know what I was thinking, thinking that ugly mess could steal my guy." I heard the spiteful laugh grow louder. I heard her mumble something and Donna's head shot up. "What was that, Crawfish?"

"Like I would even want to steal _your_ guy" The angelic voice filled my head with her laughs and giggles but worst of all her screams and pain. I shook my head.

"Who wouldn't want my guy? Look at him." I smirked and could hear Kim hold in her laugh.

"Well…" I pulled my leather jacket and shrugged my shoulders, cockily. "I am pretty dashing- wait that's not the point!" I said getting back to reality. "Donna, I'm breaking up with you." Her smile turned into a frown and she pushed me away and stomped around me.

"IT'S ALL LYOUR FAULT! WHY'D YOUR UGLY ASS HAVE TO COME BACK?!" She yelled. I spun around quickly just in time to see Donna reach for the curled blonde hair that fell down the sarcastic girls back. Kim's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. I could see Donna flinch in pain and shook. The blonde's lips pulled into a smirk and gave Donna a little push, making her loose her balance and fall on her butt. "You bitch!" The blonde just smirked and waked over the squirming fallen girl and walked off with Grace high fiving her and wiping into first class.


	10. What do I have to do to make it up?

What do I have to do to make it up?

I walked into class to see a smirking blonde leaning back in her chair. I quickly sat behind her, pushing two guys out of the seat. My sister laughed at me and I glared.

"Kim?" I asked, resting my chin on her shoulder. I heard her laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, confused and a bit frustrated. This wasn't a laughing matter! I wanted to make it up to… her. Look that I can't even say her name anymore! Gosh, Kim… KIM! Her name is Kim. The pudgy faced girl slammed against a locker ran through my head. That's why I have to make it up to her! I can't stand to know she hates me. I mean I will see a lot of her she's in the dojo now. I was ripped out of thought when vanilla scented hair hit my face. I looked up to see Kim's face inches from mine. Her eyes had a different… glow to them but they turn emotionless when she saw me looking.

"You said my name" She said. I nodded. "It's funny"

"How?" I laughed as I listened to her giggle and blink her eyes… flirtatiously? I'm so imagining this. Her hand reached out and rested on my bare arm. Her eyes were locked to my muscles and she ran her nails lightly down, giving me chills.

"You never call me by my real name." She looked up into space, now taping her fingers trying to think. "Remember…" She thought for a moment.

"Kim you don't" She held up a finger.

"What were they?" She said to herself aloud.

"Kim, don't" She kept thinking.

"OH" She acted as if she landed on it. "Crawfish, oh but that was Donna's" I nodded and put head down. "Yours were more _original_." I winced as she began to roll the terrible names off her tongue. "Hoe, Skank, Bitch, oh and my absolute favorite" She said sarcastically, leaning into my ear. I could feel her hot breathe on my ear. "Fat" I swung my head up to look at her emotionless face. I knew all the bad things I did were running in her head.

I blinked and opened my eyes to see Kim's eyes shut. I had this weird sensation in the pit of my stomach and had the urge to lean in. I put my hand on her chin and slowly planted my lips on hers. It felt nice, warm and I could even feel her kissing a bit back. I pulled away and soon flipped out.

I kissed her before but that was to prove a point, which failed, but this time… this time I did it because I truly want to. The bell rang and I quickly got out of my seat pulling Jerry out of his conversation with Grace and out the door. Before I was out the door I caught a glimpse of Kim's face. She stared straight as Grace talked into her ear. I could tell she was deep in thought and surprised. When I was half way to the cafeteria, I let go of Jerry and he crossed his arms at me.

"Really dude," I shrugged and let my head fall back. "What are you going to do?!" Jerry asked as we walked in.

"I don't know! What can I do? I kissed her and she probably hates me twice as much now!" It was true. The first time I kissed her she was so disgusted and grossed out that she ran and then that look she gave me. She was so messing with me. I understand, I mean if I looked like that after two years and saw my childhood bully I would make them… to want me! That's what she's doing! She wants me to beg and then when I do she smashes me down.

"Why'd you kiss her in the first place?" Jerry asked as we sat down.

"I don't even know… I just couldn't resist. She was right there. I never really knew her personality before and now that I do I… I…" I trailed off and I felt Jerry give me a pat on the back.


	11. Where is she?

**Omg I love you guys reviews! I really do like this story but sadly it has to come to an end:( There is one more chapter after this and I REALLY hope you guys love it! I am writing a few different stories and hope to post some soon but I like to write at least half of it first so... I'm excited about that! Thanks again, I LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY**

Where is she?

"You love her" I heard Jerry whisper. I glared at him then slammed my head on the table. My eye's stayed looked to the door and when my similar twin walked in she had the saddest expression. I looked around and saw no sight of the amazing girl.

Grace walked over to my table and sat down. She smiled at Jerry and then she looked at me.

"Where's Kim?" I asked. She gave me another sad look and shook her head. "What happened?"

"Donna…" I groaned at my ex-girlfriend's name. I looked around and saw her talking to Brett, slut. "She came up to me and Kim and said some… things… and Kim was strong until…" I leaned in closer.

"What? Grace?" She stared at her meal and looked up at me with a depressed.

"She showed some… vivid videos…" I gasped. "Old videos..." She looked back at her food and all of a sudden threw the sandwich she was nibbling on down. "HOW CAN YOU DO THOUGH THINGS JACK?!" She yelled. I gulped and stood up.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm going to make it up now where did she go?" I asked. She looked up at me with hope as Jerry rubbed her back and held her waist.

"She left" I took off on my feet and out the door. I swung the doors open and looked around. I saw blonde hair wipe around the corner and I ran faster than I ever could. I walked to the skate park and saw one rider riding.

The wind blew as she rode and her dress spun as she did amazing flips. I took a moment to just enjoy her that is until she hit a rock and went falling down the side of the ramp. I ran over to her as she stood up and wiped her dress. I grabbed her hands and helped her stand.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at me surprised. She let go of my hand and walked over to her board.

"I'm fine" She said. I could hear the wary in her voice. I walked over to her as she dropped her board. She put out one foot on but I grabbed her. I held her waist close to mine and tried my best to give an apologetic smile.

"Are you?" I asked it was obvious she wasn't. He eyes were swollen and her hair held knots. I heard her sniffle and pulled her into a hug. She soon pushed me away but I held her tight, so she couldn't get away. "Kim, I hate what I did to you." She looked anywhere but at me.

"Jack, don't" She whispered. I put both hands on her cheeks and rubbed my nose against hers. Her face softened.

"I can't stand to know I did those things to a girl I barely knew. Now that I know you, your personality, and your strength. I… I…" I trailed off trying to get the words out. Her eyes flicked open and looked at me with watery eyes. "I…" She pulled away and grabbed her hair, running it through her hands. "Kim, I-!" I was so ready to say it but she grabbed her skateboard and walked past me. I felt the wind as she swiped by.

"No, Jack, you can't" She said as if she knew what I wanted to say.

"But I do!" I called out. She walked past a tree and out of the skate park. She looked back at me over her shoulder and frowned.

"You can't" She whispered. She got on her board and rode down the street. I followed her and ran. Once I caught up to her, I grabbed her waist and pulled her off the board. "Put me down" Her board ran into the grass and stopped. I held her up by the waist.

"Why can't I?" She looked around and didn't answer me. "Kim?" She shut her eyes and took in a deep breathe. "KIM" She looked down at me. "Kim" I whispered and nodded. "I seriously l-!"

"NO! Jack, don't say the word!" She held a hand up to my face and I gripped her sides. As she squirmed she just came closer to me. She sighed. "I said them once. To a guy," I groaned. Of course there was a guy. "He said he only dated me for my look…" I sighed and hugged her waist, looking up at her.

"I'm not the same" I whispered. She shook her head, gripping my shoulders.

"You would have liked me last time then and didn't have…" She sniffled. "It's all because I look like this" I sighed and put her down on her feet but still held her waist. "You only feel sorry for me. I'm you charity case." She looked down and I could see a tear run down her cheek.

"NO" She looked up quickly as I shook her. "I'm serious!" She blinked and examined my face. I bent down and her eyes followed. I leaned in and shut my eyes as I felt her warmth radiate from her body to mine. I felt smooth lips plant on mine and I immediately kissed back. She pulled away and gasped. I could see the shock in her face as she thought about what she just did. She slipped from my grip and ran down the street.


	12. Wow

Wow

I stood there, watching as the perfect blonde hair whipped out of sight. I still felt the tingles that ran through my lips. I looked around and noticed a familiar purple skateboard perched in the grass. I grabbed it and started walking to my house.

As I flipped the skateboard over and saw her name in a heart sketched into the bottom. Underneath it was a plus sign and then a smudge. I sighed and flicked out my key to open the door. I looked down at the board then at the key. I put the key to the board and sketched my name in just noticeable. I gasped. What did I just do?! I was about to cross it out when I felt it ripped from my hands.

"Why do you have this?!" I turned to see Grace as she hissed at me. I sighed and watched as she stomped over to Kim's house. She opened the door and a hand grabbed the board and pulled Grace in.

I stepped in my house and walked upstairs, yelling at myself. Why did I put my name in?! Ugh. I fell on my bed and took a deep breathe.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I heard from outside. I pecked out my window and noticed Kim's was opened wide. Grace left the room and I am guessing went to the bathroom. Kim stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. I rolled my eyes. She didn't seem to notice me when she turned around. She walked to her bed and picked up the skateboard. She looked at it and I could see her face in the light. She smiled at the back and looked up at the window. She smiled at me and walked over.

I thought, as she did the first time, she was going to shut it on my face but instead she opened it wider. I looked up and opened my window more. It was weird, if we both stretched out our hands we would be touching.

"Um, Jack?" I looked up and saw Kim biting her lip. I nodded for her to continue. "I like my board" She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Kim!" Kim stood up quickly and motioned me to duck. I hide behind the curtain. "I'm going to go home. I think Jack needs a yelling to." I let out a small growl. I heard footsteps.

"No, Grace, I'll talk to him." She looked at me and winked. I heard footsteps and soon the door in my house flew open. I ran to my bed and pulled out my phone.

"JACK" I heard Grace yell. I stood up and was about to walk down when I heard an innocent voice.

"Grace, I'll go up to him" I sat back down and waited. The door opened a peak and slowly the petite blonde came in, alone. "I'm fine, Grace" She looked at me and closed the door. She walked over and I held out my arms. She sat down next to me and I pouted. "Jack" I looked at her and smiled as I grabbed her legs and put them on my lap. "Tell me the truth" I smiled.

"You're not a charity case and I do regret what I did to you but the past day I have been thinking about you in a… different… light. I never felt this for anyone." I gulped and before I could say the three words she held a finger over my lips and smiled.

"Don't say it. Surprise me." She giggled and I smiled, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She ran her hands through my hair and deepens the kiss. I laid her down on my bed and crawled over her. I could feel her smile in the kiss. I licked her lip but she kept her mouth closed, denying. I groaned into the kiss and pulled her hips up to mine. She gasped and I stuck my tongue in her mouth.

"KIMBERLY!"

"WHOOO" I heard from behind us. We pulled away and Kim looked over my shoulder. She sat up and fixed her hair. I laughed as I saw Jerry cheering and Grace flipping out.

"I leave you for 5 minutes." She complained. Kim shrugged.

"Oh come one, babe. It's hot!" Jerry said grabbing my sister's hips and pulling her close. Grace blushed and looked around. There was an awkward silence.

"Would you just kiss her already?!" Kim yelled from besides me, aggregated. I looked at Jerry and saw him shrug. He leaned in a planted a deep kiss on her lips. I smirked and turned to Kim. She had her eyes on Grace and Jerry that is until I pulled her down and kissed her deeper. She moaned into the kiss and I heard laughs come from behind me. I put my hand up and swatted them away. I heard the door closed and smiled. I pulled away and looked at Kim's waiting face as her hair was spread across my bed.

"Kimberly Crawford" She giggled.

"Jackson Brewer" I glared at her and she let out another giggle.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Yes"

"WHOOO" Came from behind the door. I jumped off of Kim and she looked at me. I heard a slap.

"Jerry, shhh" Kim held in a laugh and whipped the door opens.

"MY BOY GOT GAME!" Jerry yelled, pointing at me. I laughed and watched as Grace slapped him and pulled him downstairs.


End file.
